Lies
by fangirl3366
Summary: The gang has been living happily for some time now, but Clary keeps going off and not telling a soul. Things get complicated and Jace knows he has to figure out what. It's almost like lies are ruling their lives. And nothing good can come from lies, can they?
1. Chapter 1

"Look daylighter, I wouldn't speak, let alone come near you if I didn't think something was wrong, which I do. So to put it straight, there's something wrong with Clary, and only God knows what." Jace blurted out the moment he saw Simon. This worried both Simon and Jace, and Simon knew that Jace coming to him would only be at breaking point. Simon considered this for a while, Jace was right, simple as that, Clary had been on edge for the past week or so but they hadn't seen her for a couple days. He wanted to know what was up with her as much as Jace did.

"Have you tried calling?" Simon asked, not realizing how stupid his question was, of course he tried calling, he wasn't retarded. Now Jace probably thought Simon was completely idiotic and completely useless. Jace glared at him with a Do-You-Really-Think-I'm-That-Stupid look. Simon sighed at took defeat by pining his hands up. "Fine, I'll try calling her." Simon reassured him, Jace rolled his eyes and muttered something like "Finally, he can do something without messing up." Even though this comment was barely audible, Simon heard, with his super vampire hearing, and took, another, sharp intake.

Clary managed to give the shop assistant a small smile whilst she walked into the changing room, she sighed to herself, another top had been torn in another fight, she had to start wearing protection if every fight she had would end up with her top ripped. She had grabbed a couple of tops to try on, despite her disliking of shopping, and had turned to face the wall as she took her top off to try the new garments on, her soft red curls flowed onto her bare skin. Clary had debated with herself a number of times on whether to cut her hair or not since it kept getting in the way when she was fighting. She was interrupted from her thoughts as someone opened her curtain.

"Hey, anyone in here?" Clary knew that voice. Magnus.

The first thing Magnus noticed was the fiery red hair, he then knew instantly it was Clary. Then he noticed she only had a bra on and lastly he noticed her bruises on her back. The dark purple color was sprayed in splotches across her back. They looked as if they had been painted on harshly and gave the owner no mercy. Some bruises were more faded than other, some less purple back for yellow. It had looked like someone had used Clary's back as a punching bag. She quickly tugged on a top and whipped her pretty little head round and gave Magnus a smile.

"Hey Magnus, haven't seen you in a while? How's everything?" Clary smiled so sweetly that she could of fooled Shadowhunters, but not Magnus Bane. He completely ignored the questions and asked a few of his own.

"Where have you been and what, in heavens name, is on your back?" He quizzed.

"I've just been busy and what do you mean what's on my back?" She was answered by a look and her eyes shot down to the floor. "Oh, you mean that." She swallowed hard and did the only thing she could, wait for an answer.

"Stop lying Clarissa, I know you haven't been just busy. You are talking to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I can tell when someone is lying." He warned, his eyes trying to despiser her. "I only lie to protect the ones I love, damn, I would lie to the depths of hell if it protected the people I love." She answered back, her eyes glassy, Magnus couldn't make out her emotions, it was like there was a hard shiny shell over them, like those plastic crates you can get to store away junk. He just stood there, stunned, and Clary stood there staring back, wide-eyed and still surprised about what she just said. Was it true? She has lied so much, what difference could it make to lie more? "Clary, you're hurt. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true. All I'm asking is: who did it and why? Does Jace know?" Clary's eye immediately widened even more and quickly answered. "No." And then she turned back around and started to fold tops and put everything into her bag. She realized that Magnus was still there, glaring at her. That was when her phone rang. Simon.

"Hi Simon." Clary answered cheerfully.

"Clary? Are you okay?" He asked.

"'Course. Um, Si, it's really bad reception, let me just get out of here. Hang on a sec, hey Magnus you coming? I'm going to the Institute." She called over to Magnus who had taken interest in some kind of glittery shoes.

"Sure, why not." He answered, not taking his eyes of the shoes.

"Your with Magnus?" The familiar voice boomed down the line, Clary had forgotten about the phone call.

"Yeah, it's a long story. See you in a few." And she hung up, already thinking about what to say to the others.

"Look, she's coming." Simon said as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Jace nodded but then, being Jace, found a loophole. "But that doesn't mean she's fine or okay." Jace was right, again. He was right too much for Simon's liking, he was everything Simon wasn't, and he was everything Clary wanted. But Simon had to shake that out of his head, he was with Isabelle, and, wow, he was lucky. A girl like her with a girl like him, it only happened in books and movies, the really cliché girly ones. "And I'm guessing you want me too find out what. Lets get Izzy and Alec, we could tell them to look out for, you know, weirdness." Simon felt bad for talking about his best friend like this; he was always the one that Clary came to first. But now, who knows? They gathered everyone up and piled into the kitchen, Isabelle flicking through the latest glamour magazine, with Simon sitting next to her, of course, and Jace and Alex arguing over the best way to kill a demon. But was interrupted by a laugh so familiar, they knew it inside and out and upside down, it was Clary's.

"In my opinion I think throwing a knife over distance, fast, in the heart would be the best way to kill a demon, because if the strength or speed doesn't kill it the sharpness would." Clary said, leaning on the door stand, her loose red curls like a lion's mane. Before she could even say something again, Jace was hugging her, ready to kiss her, and when he did, she returned the favor, smiling between kisses. And Clary felt a strange safe feeling, like she was secure and nothing could get to her, like when a newborn cub is protected by it's mother. Once they had finished, she leaned on Jace, using his shoulder as a pillow. She next hugged Simon, he breathed the scent of him, he smelt of books, and Clary secretly loved books, no one would normally see her as someone who adores books, but she was a secret book addict. It was like a crack addiction but with words. "I need to talk to you, privately later." She whispered into his ear, so no one else could hear, and he just nodded silently. Next she went to Izzy then Alec, and then walked back to Jace and he put his arm around her waist and tugged her close.

"So, where have you been in the past couple days?" Jace asked, with his other arm on his hip.

"Mundane stuff," She waved the subject off, she saw that Magnus was staring at her, with one eyebrow raised. "It'd bore you to hell and back." Everyone laughed, expect for Simon who mocked hurt and faked whimpered, "You did mundane stuff without me, you wound me Fray." Clary laughed, rocking her head back, curls flying everywhere. "Trust me, it would bore even you." Magnus decided to pipe up then, narrowing his cat like eyes. "And what would you be doing that constructed such boredom, even Simon would repel." That made the edges of Clary's mouth perk up, she would now have to tell the truth, they were expecting a quick answer that made sense, and even the best lie-r would have trouble thinking of a realistic situation. Clary looked at Magnus, then at Simon. "Samuel Blackdale." These were the only two words that could change Simon's mood completely, sort of like bi-polar. His normal expression fell and a sickened, horror expression took its place. He started shaking his head, vigorously. "No, no, no, no, no, no." He said. Clary rolled his eyes, at his Simon-like response. And she turned to Magnus. "I told you it would bore him." She smiled in victory, Simon still looking disgust, Jace stepped in. "Who's Samuel Blackdale?" Was he a threat to Jace or not, was he going to hurt his Clary? He took a glance over to Simon, who was white as a bone. Before Clary could respond, Simon answered for her. "He's a back stabbing bastard and only deserves to rot in hell. And I have no clue why Clarissa is talking to him." Simon spat, with venom hard in his voice. Clary stepped away form Jace and towards Simon. "Why did _you_ ever talk to him then? Huh?" Her eyes big and innocent like, but her voice was the opposite.

This entertained Izzy, and she found great humor in the best friends talking like this, and couldn't help but say laugh. This made everyone stare at her as if she was an ugly, green alien that came form Planet Crazy Town. But Simon just shook he head this time, slowly, like he was disapproving something. "We are not having this discussion now and defiantly not now." And he eyed the others. Although Clary was finding Simon a bit annoying at the moment, but he was right, she couldn't have this argument now. She nodded and grabbed Simon's arm and started to drag him off. "What, what the hell are you doing?" He shouted. Clary let her eyes bore into his and tipped her head to one side. "You said, we aren't going to have this conversation here, so we are going somewhere else. Come on, sooner rather than later." Simon grunted in agreement and sighed sharply, letting his cheeks inflate as he breathed out. Wow, this was going to be a long conversation.

"Why are you talking to Samuel?" Simon started, hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at her, she just stood back, mimicking him. "Interesting question, I would love to enlighten you, but I can't. I need to ask you a question, though, does he have any family?" Simon just stood there, acting like she didn't say that, ignoring her question, this resulted in her slamming her hand down hard on the Java Jones table. "Damn, Si. This is important, just answer the question!" She shouted. Still, Simon ignored her, he stared at her, finding this intriguing. He had never seen her like this, desperate for an answer. "Fine, if you don't tell me, I guess I'll have to go see him." She said curtly, getting up, not bothering to finish the black coffee. "Stop. Wait. None, he was no family. Just. Just don't do anything stupid. Okay?" Simon instantly regretted what he had just done. But to see that huge grin on Clary's face, it was worth it; she hadn't smiled like that since she was thirteen. "Promise. Thanks so much Lewis. You're the best." Yes, it was worth it. Absolutely. Clary skipped back and sat down, and started chatting as if that the argument that just happened; didn't. And Simon felt the familiarity of her endless babbling. Soon enough they decided to walk back to the Institute, to see what was happening tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

"So, Pandemonium tonight?" Alec guessed, it was the gang's regular routine, normal during the day and demon hunting during the night. Everyone else nodded. "Can Clary be bait, please?" Isabelle begged, normally she would be bait, but she always tried to get Clary to do it.

"No, no way in hell." Jace said, immediately. He never liked the thought of his incredibly hot girlfriend flirting with demons. "Oh, come on. It'll be fine. Please." Izzy begged even more, it was starting to irritate Jace and he knew if he said no then there would be more begging. "Fine, but it's your fault if anything happens to her." He agreed drily, shaking his head in thought of the worst-case scenarios. "'Her' is right here and everything will be fine." Clary walked up to Jace and pecked his cheek, which just made Jace want to kiss her more. Then Izzy ushered her upstairs to get her ready.

"So, are you going to tell me who Samuel Blackdale is or not?" Jace said, with arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently. Simon wondered what to say, Jace was obviously going to be angry once he found out, maybe Clary should tell him, but maybe she shouldn't. Simon didn't want Jace to become angry at her. Alec was there, waiting, too, for an answer. Should anyone tell them, what they don't know won't hurt them, but they were Shadowhunters, they don't show hurt or pain.

Simon took a sigh to get ready for what he's reaction would be. "He's her ex-boyfriend." And that's all it took. Jace was not ready for it; his normal, confident expression was melted over to show nothing, absolutely nothing. It's what he would have been taught to do, for him to love is to destroy. "They were going out for a year or so, but secretly he would beat me up, he thought I was dating Clary behind his back, but when she found out, she dumped him instantly, there was a massive fight and it ended with Clary slapping him." Simon explained, Jace's face was better, his eyes were passionate and somewhat hurt, no one could believe it. "Jace, look, she is totally and utterly in love with you, there is no debate, no dissuasion, in love with you. You don't see her face when she walks in, but we do, and sees you all her worries are lifted, because _you_ are her safe haven." Alec explained, he had walked over to Jace and put his hand on his shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eye. But what Alec said was true, no one could deny it, even a stranger could see the raw chemistry they had. It was inevitable. But Jace could only think of 'What if?'

After just half an hour of Izzy pulling and messing around with Clary's hair, she was bored and impatient. Clary was instructed to wear a short, mid-thigh black dress that sucked in so her figure was enchanted. With black strappy heels and make up to go with. But her hair was hopeless and Izzy wasn't able to do anything with it so Clary just got plain annoyed and ordered Izzy to leave her in peace. With Izzy gone it was easier for Clary could concentrate, but what on? She had so many things going on: Jace, Will, her dad and brother, her mother. Whilst all these thoughts folded and fought with each other, she pushed a brush through her hair, trying, but failing, to tame her hair.

"Hey Clary, you in here?" It was Jace's voice, and God it comforted her. Clary poked her head out of the bathroom, so Jace could see her. "In here. Where have you been?" Clary asked, stepping out the bathroom with her hair semi-tamed, but it was okay. "Just with Simon and Alec." He replied, his voice smaller, which could only mean one thing.

Clary tried speaking to him but was cut off. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jace's voice was angry; it was one of his 'walls', and instead of being sad or upset he was angry. Clary was shocked to be honest, he had never been angry with him. "I didn't know what I'd say, you know, do I just say 'hey, I've had a couple of boyfriends before you.' What would I have said, anyway, it was nothing compared to what we are." Clary explained. But it made Jace angrier. She didn't like it when he was angry. "'A couple of boyfriends.' What? Why do I only know about this now?" He raged at her. His eyes stared at her.. Clary had avoided his eyes but decided to look him straight in the eye this time. She could see the fire in his eyes, raging recklessly. "Jace, I only had two boyfriends before you, I don't even think one of them counted, and we only went out for two weeks." Clary let her eyes spill into his. But he just stood there and narrowed his eyes at her, as if she had forgotten to tell him something. " You going to tell me or not?" Jace said, looking enraged. Clary stood with her arms crossed, she had popped one hip, so all her weight was on one leg and she stood opposite to him. "Samuel and um…." She paused and made her voice softer and quieter. "Simon. But only for two weeks, it was just something we tried out." She added the extra information quickly after the name. Jace literally did a double take. _Simon._ And Clary. No fucking way. This just made Jace angrier and madder. He clenched his fists until they were white, not the good white but the sickly white, and from clenching his fists, his veins on his wrists were bulging, he rolled up his sleeves and stared at her. He was going to have to kill Simon later. "Why are you seeing the mundane?" He growled through gritted teeth, trying to see through Clary's 'façade' she had grown in the last day. She couldn't tell anyone. It wouldn't be fair. Not on Simon, Alec, Izzy. Not on Jace.

"Jace, please, nothing is happening, I _hate_ the guy, but, I'm not explaining this well, I just need to ask him a few questions, okay?" It wasn't a question to get Jace's approval, more like a statement, like I'm-going-to-do-this statement. She stepped forward, towards him, swaying her hip as she walked; Clary put her arms around his neck and her head rested underneath his head. She looked up, her eyes all-big like, like a baby cub looking at its mother, after it's done something it wasn't meant to. Guilt.

"I love you, hell, you've heard that so many times it would be stupid for you to think otherwise. I trust you. I _need_ you. I am yours." Clary whispered into his ear, her breath warm on his cold, rough skin, but it was Jace's skin. Those three words. Those three words were music to his ears. _I am yours. _He turned her so she was facing him straight on, she put his hands on her hips, and so she couldn't turn away. He kissed her. Simple as that. And, God, both of them needed the release. When they went up for air. "Say it again." Jace ordered, firm but soft. Just like him. "I'm yours, always and forever. I swear it on the angel. No, to hell with that, I swear on us." This made Jace kiss her again, harder; she had said the right thing. "Come on, the others are waiting." Jace said, this was one thing he didn't want to say. She nodded, pushing her hair back. Jace pulled her towards him, by her waist; they fitted snug, the fitted perfectly together. Clary has his and no one was going to take her away, they would have to do it over Jace's dead body.

When the got to the club the stench of demons was heavy, and seemed to drag on everything weighing the air down. Clary strutted over to the bar, her and Izzy had agreed that whist she was being bait, Izzy would distract Jace so he wouldn't blow the act. Soon enough there were a group of demons, which were taking human form, around Clary. None of them knew she was a Shadowhunters and she wanted to keep it like that. She was sitting on one of the demons laps and she thought she would start with him.

They leant in like they were going to kiss, but before they touched she said, "Any last words?" Her breath tickled his skin. Before he could answer, her knife was in his heart, he chocked and staggered to the ground, and Clary instantly realized how much she hated it, not really hate, it gave her a rush that pushes through her veins, but knowing you murdered something? That you took and ended a life? But she couldn't dwell on that at the moment because the other demons quickly recovered form the shock and were going to fight back. But they were wrong, she had practice without any of the others, and have taken part of many fights the coupled of days when she separated herself for the gang, but no one knew that. Except from Magnus. Lets hope he knows how to keep his mouth shut; he has had many years of practice. She fought back, kicking, sparing and flipping to dodged and attack. No one had noticed that Clary was in the fight, apart form Alec and Magnus, who her silently whispering and watching her, Magnus's eyes narrowed accusingly. Once all the demons her round about dead, she pushed back her hair and walked over to Jace and Izzy but Alec and Magnus stopped her.

Clary looked at them, annoyance in her eyes. "What?" She grunted, but by the way Magnus looked at her, she knew the answer. "You told him? What the hell?" She whispered shouted. She didn't get the answer because Jace has heard everything they said.

"Told him what exactly." Jace said, from behind her. Lies smothered Clary, what to tell them, what not. She was trapped, in a castle she made herself; walls of lies surrounding her enclosing her, nothing she could do but tell them the truth, Simon would probably try and stop her but if Jace helped him, there would be no way Clary would be able to do it. "Nothing. Just nothing." She muttered, and then turned to face Magnus. "Magnus just thinks he knows something, but it is completely false." She said, eyes darting at his cat like ones. "Didn't seem like nothing. What did you say? 'You'd lie to the depths of hell to protect the people you love?'" Magnus questioned. He had gotten her. But Clary did something to his surprise. She rolled her eyes. "And you don't think anyone would do that?" She said it was if it was the only right thing to say. "Sorry to interrupt this very heated discussion, but there are demons to be killed." Izzy interrupted. She was right and they all trudged off to find some more, but before Clary turned round, the demon found her.

"Ready for death?" Its hot breath stinging her skin as it hissed in a dangerously low tone. "Not in the least." Clary hissed back, saying it as she turned around, head locking it with immense strength and pierced its heart, not even making Clary sweat a bead. As she turned round to go where the others were heading she was presented five gaping faces. She rolled her eyes at their surprizement.

By the end of the night, Clary had taken off her high heels, as it was hurting as much as hell. They were walking back, and she was carefully placing her feet one in front of each other, cautious because she was barefoot. Her mind locked hard in concentration when Jace realized and sneaked up behind her with a smirk fixed on his gorgeous face and picked her up bridal style. She ringed her arms around his neck and moved her face so it was centimeters away from his. "I might need to wear these damn shoes more if this is the outcome." He smiled and brushed his lips over her ear. "You just might."

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please follow as I plan to keep adding chapter every day or so (since it's the summer holiday). Please review, I love hearing your thoughts as well as ****constructive criticism. Love you all.**

**until the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongDISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Clary woke up not in her familiar bed but tangle in a heap of legs, which were hers and Jace's. She found herself enclosed in Jace's arms, using his chest as a pillow; she looked up to see Jace chuckling silently. "You up finally?" He asked with a smile in his voice. Did she want to get up? No. Did I need to get up? Not particularly. Did she have to get up? Yes. She had to get up, to power through this day like everyone before, to channel all the strength and finish what she was going to fid and solve, not that she wanted to. It was going to be hard and she would have to preserve through it, Will won't give her answers straight away, but she needed to keep stabbing at it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""No," She mumbled into his chest, nestling down again, almost taken over by sleep but when Jace kissed her, leaving his lips on her forehead for a second too long she knew it was his way saying she had to get up. "What's the time anyway? Her voice dripping in sleep. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""10:00" The time was a trigger as she instantly shot up and pushed the duvet aside. "Shit." She cursed, jumping out of bed and grabbing her jacket and things. "I've got to go." She said walking towards Jace, he had put his hands on her waist and narrowed his eyes at her. "Woah, hold your fire. Where to?" Jace blocked her. "Just home. My mum will kill me." She lied so fluently. She was not going home, home was anywhere with Jace, she was going out to find answers. "No, you're not, I know you. You wouldn't care." Jace said, tusking. "I'll ask you again: where to?" She glanced around her, to try and find clues. "I, um… Going to… argh…. Nowhere you know." She suggested, finding great interest in her grubby socks. "Clary, you're going to stay here. You go AWOL for two days, and when you come back, Magnus claims you did something that you did and you refused and the guy you apparently saw was your ex-boyfriend, I had no idea about and Simon doesn't like him. No way am I letting you go." Clary's eyes widened and she gaped her mouth open as Jace chuckled lightly to himself. "But, Jace," She moaned. "Please. I'll be gone for four hours tops, I'll be back for lunch… maybe sooner maybe later." Jace thought this over, the thing is, Clary would find a way to worm her out of this place. "I'm going to go to Si's first, because I… have to talk to him about something." Jace's body language changed in defeat. 'Fine. Go, back come back in four hours." Jace demanded. Clary's face immediately lifted and her charming smile plastered on her face. "Thank you so much. I love you." And she pushed herself at him, which tumbled both of them over as they laughed. Clary was on top of Jace, and she let herself lean on him, their eyes locked and Jace pushed his lips and they crashed into hers. Their kisses deepened and her passionate and heated. They quickened in pace and they stumbled up as Jace pushed her against the wall adjacent to the door, his arms resting on the wall behind her, blocking her escape. Jace moved his lips to her ear and dragged them against her soft skin. "Still want to go?" He mumbled. Clary's heart flipped flopped like a fish on land, she gulped, forcing herself to nod, damn, Jace makes her not able to speak. His hand wondered delicately down the gap between her breasts and did circles around her bellybutton and spiraled back up in the same path and traced up her neck and stopped by her lips as he kissed the corner of her mouth. "Too bad."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Clary soaked up the familiarity of Simon's house; the house she would picture herself when she would be married, before all this Shadow world stuff happened. This was possibly the most normal place she knew; the sandy colors of the walls and the square windows with flowerbeds, the green fresh garden. She walked slowly down the path to his front door, taking her time. She knocked on the door and rocked back and forth whilst she waited. "Ah, I haven't seen you in a while, Clary." Mrs. Lewis interrupted clary from her thoughts. "I've been under the weather lately. Is Simon here?" She nodded and let Clary through the house; it was like her second home. She walked into Simon's room to find Simon with his glasses wonky and him on his computer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I need your help." She blurted once she was in his room, the first thing she noticed was it was dark; the curtains weren't open, probably because he is a vampire now. "Woah, slow down Fray. What?" She glanced to the floor when she answered. "Just distract Jace, I need to go somewhere, but I have a feeling it will take more than four hours." Simon shut the laptop cover and sighed, getting up and walking up to Clary. "Just don't do something stupid… Or get killed." He said, looking straight into her eyes. "So getting killed in now as bad as doing something stupid? What has the world come to now?" She joked, lightly, but somehow Simon didn't take it as a joke. "Not the world, Clary, you," He sighed. "Be careful Fray."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The air was filled with dust; you could almost see it. The smell was a mix of sweat and fire, a heavy scent that would back you choke if you didn't keep your breathing steady. No one could live here, who would live here? It was appalling, Clary's mother would have a fit and so would Jace, Clary couldn't help thinking. She had a blade on guard as she yelled "Hello? Anyone here?" She heard nothing. But suddenly she felt a cool breath on the back of her neck. "Looking for me, babe?" Clary spun round vigorously and found she was staring right at the boy she thought she loved./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Samuel." She said breathlessly. Then she realized way she was here. 'Samuel, I need to ask you a few questions?" Will cocked his head to the side- making his brown longish hair flop. "Yes babe?" He walked closer to Clary with a sickening grin plastered on his face- a smile that could make a thousand girls swoon and Clary, but not this time. He wrapped his arm around Clary's shoulder, replacing his grin with a concerned look. Clary shrugged his arm of and looked him straight in the eye. "First of all: Don't call be 'babe' and second of all don't touch me." She spat out, which just made Samuel croaked put a crooked laugh. "Sure, embabe/em. But what you need to learn is not tell me what to do." She took a deep sigh and took a few steps back, but with every step she took back, he stepped forward. "Are you a Shadowhunter?" She finally said, and he looked at her with advantage burning in his eyes. "What makes you say that?" The tip of Clary' s mouth wavered up. "I've just heard around. Heard your name, I mean, and other stuff. I wanted to know if it was true, you know, you can never trust rumors." She said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yes and no."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What do you mean 'yes and no'?" Clary flung her hands up into the air./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yes, I'm a Shadowhunter and no, I am not going to tell you if the rumors are true."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I didn't even say that." She pointed out, trying and failing to defend herself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I can see it in your eyes, babe."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Clary took a step forward seething; she got out her blade and moved up to his neck. "I said not to call me babe." Samuel just took control of her hand and pushed it down. "And I told you not to tell me what to do," Clary still forced her hand up, the light shining on the blade. "Would never think you would resort to violence. If you ask me, you are being a hypocrite." He was right; she was once the one who told him violence was never the answer when he was beating up Simon. "I wasn't hoping to come to fight you. Your boyfriend wouldn't want to see you hurt, now would he?" Clary froze, he knew about Jace. After a few seconds of stunned silence, she stumbled backwards, doing a double take. "But, he would also say never run away from a fight, would he not?" Samuel carried on, unaffected by her facial expression. She shook her head to snap out of it and advanced on Samuel. "You know about Jace." She stated and he rocked his head back in laughter. "I know about a lot of things, Jace just happens to be one of them. The golden hero dating Valentine's daughter, not the most predictable couple of the ages." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"She now was taking steps back, ready to have a run up to Samuel. "Just shut up. emShut up." /emShe screamed and she ran into Samuel, making him loose balance, but not completely and he came back with a punch, which she missed and then when she was ready to slap him he kicked her, making her stumble back and loose focus. Samuel took he time walking up to her. He overpowered her and took out his blade, short but sharp. He did a small but incredibly deep cut behind her neck. "Just to remember I'm always here." And then, in one quick, swift motion she pushed him down, her blood smearing onto his skin. Samuel's hand firmly onto her so, she couldn't get up off him. "Like old times." He sniggered into her ear. She knew what her meant, they dated and it was no secret now Jace knew, there had been multiple times they would end up in this position. "The only difference is you're not saying the things you used to or let alone doing the things you used to." He spun Clary around, so he was on top of her. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You best be going now, you don't want to keep your emboyfriend/em waiting." He let her get up, she, still spell bound and walked towards the door, and as she exited, she swore she could her him chuckling from the shadows./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Clary, hurry up! I can't keep Jace distracted any longer, you're an hour late." Simon staged whispered down the phone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I know, I know. Five minutes okay?" And she hung up. She wasn't ready for what was going to happen, as the cut on her neck was still visible and it wasn't just an everyday cut, 1) it was on the back of her neck, who gets cut on the back of their neck 2) it look deliberate and 3) It was actually quite bad. Jace was bound to see it. But what was she going to do when he saw it? Lie? It was like lies ran her life for her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"She sighed as she walked pass a happy family, no cares, no stress no problems. Why couldn't her life be like that? The little girl's smile could be bright enough to light up the whole city, the way her father's eyes didn't have that stress-shadow, that this was the best time of his life, the way the mother laughed, a sound that could give a dying man hope. The way they were content with their lives and each other. Clary never had that and never will, and she knew that. The minute she realized her father and brother would never change and that everyone who met her with think she's Valentine's daughter and nothing else that they would never take her the way she is. She knew the minute she realized she wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth her mother's caring or Simon's friendship or Izzy's help. And she knew she wasn't worth Jace's time or heart./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"But she was going to try. Try being worth it, for Jace, and for everyone else she loved: she had already lied to the depths of hell now, why stop? By the time Clary processed all of this she was back. To the familiar but scary Institute, where she felt her fate lay, not that she believed in fate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"She peered through the large iron door before she walked in; she could hear Izzy's laughter and thought it was safe to go in. She stepped in, walking carefully trying not to make the floorboards creak whilst she walked. In all this concentration, she was only looking at her feet, and when she finally looked up there was Jace, in all his golden glory. "The bus was late?" He guessed sarcastically, when she looked up. "And you didn't want to wake the cat?" He says, gesturing to her feet. Her cheeks reddened and her brain wracked for an answer, or more likely a lie. "Yeah, something like that." She mumbled under her breath. He tilted his head, watching her closely, analyzing her every move. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"She went to walk past Jace, but tripped up on her feet and Jace just had to catch her, his firm grip on her shoulders. "Thanks, Jace." She said, looking up, to meet his eyes. He smirked making Clary take in a deep breath. She pointed to the doors. "I should go home, you know make sure my parents don't think I'm dead." She said, after a while. Jace nodded in agreement and grabbed his jacket. "I'll go with you." She began to protest but was denied by Jace, persisting that he would go with her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I haven't seen you in a while." A cool voice greeted Samuel. He turned around being faced with knife-sharp white hair. The bar they were in was quite classy: bartenders in suits, good alcohol not some cheap'n'cheerful stuff. Behind the bar were mirrors lined up with crystal chandlers draping down for the ceiling, light reflecting the tiny crystal like prisms, making tiny rainbows twinkle around them. Samuel was chatting some girl up, who was obviously interested in him, but he dismissed it once the silvery shadow greeted him. Samuel nodded in welcoming him, ordering another drink. His smile charming the waitress and getting a free drink, but never the more charming to the person who he was meeting with, his smile could charm anyone, seal and deal, seduce anyone into doing anything. A smile can do many things, and not always for the best. Samuel placed his arm carefully onto the tabletop and took a deep breath before inclining in the conversation. "Yes? I don't suppose you only came her for a drink." Samuel let his voice sound like it was ruthless and that he couldn't careless. The mystery person laughed, a familiar sound to Samuel. "I guess you're right. I gathered that my sister has granted you with her presence. I just need you to make her fall for you, make her forget about that Herondale. Then everything will fall into place."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" strong*DRAMATIC MUSIC* What do you think the plan is? *EVIL LAUGH* /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"strongOkay, so please like the story, if you like it, and review, telling me what you liked so I can put it under consideration and what you didn't like so I can fix it. Yah, I love everyone who reads my stories, so I'm talking to you. /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"strongLost? Follow me! *LAUGHS TOO MUCH* *SNORTS* *SLAPS KNEE* *LAUGHING TURNS INTO CRYING* I'm sorry for the lame joke. But pretty please follow me because it lets me know who actually wants me to carry on writing./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"strong until the next chapter/strong/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

In Philly with Luke for an art show. Call if you need. Love, Mom.

I sighed as I read the yellow post it note that was left on the cool marble counter top, Jace reading over her shoulder and as Clary slammed it back down on the counter. Jace chuckled as he says; "I guess your staying at the Institute with me now." Jace smiled to himself, knowing that since she was staying with he could protect her. And Clary play slapped her in his chest and grudged into her bedroom, pulling an old bag out of her closet, which was thick with dust. It had been years since she's gone away. She started tossing out clothes from her drawers. Jace was walking slowly, eyeing Clary's drawings, especially the one she drew of Clary and Jace together, lifting his hand to brush over the soft paper. There were ones of Jocelyn and Luke, one's of Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus. There were many of Jace. The soft pencil marks on the paper all perfect. They were all hung on her bedroom walls like wallpaper. Jace was inspecting on of the midnight flower when he was interrupted with a loud grunt from Clary. "Where are my pajamas'?" She tipped her head backwards in frustration after throwing clothes everywhere, and saw Jace shaking his head in disapproval but smiling and she laughed. "You can sleep in one of my t-shirts." Jace instructed and Clary rolled her eyes at him and was surprised when Jace pounced on her and pined her down on her bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her, his mouth down to her neck; Clary rocked her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure. Jace moved his hands to her waist and squeezed gently bringing her back up straight. "We should go." Jace whispered into her hair, the delicate strands against his soft skin. "Doesn't mean we will." Clary compromised. A light laugh escaped Jace's lips as he shuffled to get her bag. He gestured saying they needed to go and she agreed gruffly. She flipped her hair forward, ready to tie her hair up in a ponytail but then realized Jace didn't know about the cut and quickly whipped it back up, Jace was behind her, his arms around her waist when she flipped her hair and thought it was a mind trick when he thought he saw a cut but didn't get a long enough glace to know as she threw her hair back up. He knew he needed to check up on this later.

"So, I still don't get why you can't go to Peru," Alec whined, walking around Magnus's apartment, looking at all the trinkets, which included a letter informing Magnus he was banned form Peru. A loud laugh came from the kitchen full of wisdom and love. "One day, Alexander, one day I will tell you." Magnus promised as he slipped out of the kitchen. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and guided him onto the sofa. Whilst Alec's hands big and strong, calloused on the fingers from holding bows all day, Magnus's were soft, long and well manicured. Today Magnus wore his long fingernails as a French manicure, perfect to the T. "Last night was fun," Alec said, half heartedly as he got lost in Magnus's cat like eyes, lined with thick eyeliner and covered in green shimmery eye shadow. Magnus straightened up when he heard this, he had to talk to Alec about Clary, he would know what to do, Magnus insisted to himself. "Yeah, last night, you remember how I was elaborating about Clary?" Magnus asks, giving Alec's hand a quick and sharp squeeze, Alec slowly nodded, unable to detect where this was going or how well it was going to end. "I need to ask you something. Something is going on with her," Magnus paused, studying Alec. Magnus had many years of experience when it came to facial expression and read Alec's like an open book. Alec was confused; his eyes were dazed because he was thinking back, trying to concentrate about last night. Magnus was about to carry on when Alec cut in. "Yeah, that day when you came over with Clary, Jace was saying to watch out for anything strange because he thinks something's up." Alec explained to Magnus. Magnus's eyebrows shot up; Jace had noticed something was up. Well, of course Jace had noticed, he thought to himself, Jace was her boyfriend. And that's when it clicked, Jace should be worried about this not him. Magnus shouldn't be worried because he wasn't Clary's boyfriend; he was Alec's. So why was Magnus so worried? Yes, Magnus was Clary's friend, but there are certain boundaries friends have. This was something Jace needed to sort out. If Clary wanted his help, she would have said. Maybe those bruises were nothing; maybe she fell down the stairs? He kept telling himself that, even though he knew it wasn't true. He promised himself, that if this got worse, he'll help, but now there was no point. Magnus's only problem was digging himself out of this conversation.

"Oh, uh, okay. I was just… I doesn't matter." Magnus stuttered, Magnus never stutters. Alec narrowed his eyes and stared at Magnus. "What aren't you telling me, Magnus?" Alec insisted, eyes not leaving Magnus's.

"Oh, nothing." Magnus pushed.

"I love you Magnus, and we tell each other everything." Alec said, his voice was harsher than the words.

"Yes, of course, but this doesn't matter," Magnus said "But what does matter is that I am rather hungry, would like pizza. I think I'm going to order pizza." Magnus said, his tone light and jokey.

"Tell me. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Alec, please, it's nothing." Magnus lied.

Alec laughed bitterly, eyes burning bright with rejection. "Yes it does, you obviously don't love me enough to tell me. I thought you loved me, I thought you would tell be," Alec paused as he spat out another dry laugh, glazed with frustration. "Well, I guess I though wrong."

Alec started to march out the apartment, ignoring Magnus's pleads to stay. Magnus sat there, alone. He didn't know what to think. He did the right thing by protecting Clary's secret but by lying to Alec. Maybe that's more wrong than right.

The Institute was strangely quiet. Without the girls to brighten down the place, the rooms seemed to be filled with eerie silence, except the one where Simon and Jace were talking, but even then, there seemed to be a restriction on the voice level. Except when Alec bursted in, interrupting whatever Simon was saying. "Magnus knows something about Clary and won't tell me and I think he doesn't actually love me!" Alec announces when he pushes the door open. Simon and Jace exchange glances and Jace walks towards Alec, trying to comforting. "Firstly, of course he loves you, I mean, come on, which guy who is gay wouldn't love you? And secondly, what about Clary?" Jace's voice split when saying Clary's name, he had been stressed out about her and now Magnus knows something and if Magnus won't tell Alec then he certainly won't tell Jace. "Well," Alec said, like it was obvious. "I would tell you but Magnus won't tell me." The room lay in silence. The quietness pricked them and gave the room a cold edge. "Where is Clary and Izzy?" Alec said, quietly, almost offended to break the silence. "Shopping." Both Sim9on and Jace answered together. "Ah." Was all Alec had to say. And it seemed it was all any of them had to say.

"And this one," Izzy screeched way too enthusiastically, flinging another dress at Clary, who was standing behind her with her arms full of clothes. "Izzy, I think this is enough." Clary concluded as Izzy browsed through another stack of clothes. Izzy rose her eyebrows and puffed out a breath, deflating her cheeks. "Fine, let's go to the changing rooms." She resulted. And off to the changing rooms they did go. Dress after dress, skirt after skirt, top after top, jeans after jeans Clary tried on whilst Izzy would tilt her head and say 'I'm not sure, try on the next thing'. After indulging in hours in the mall, and Clary trying on over twenty items she came out with three. Though Izzy coming out the fifteen things seemed to make Clary's three, non-existent. Izzy rambled on about the latest gossip and Clary would usually grunt in agreement or speak up for false information.

"So," Izzy asked. "Sephora?" Clary whole body deflated and her eyes grew a tired and bored glaze. Her brain was begging to be put out of misery but Clary could see Izzy already eyeing up the multicolored, glitter eyeliners. Clary glanced over at the black and white slogan, moving her eyes down to the lipgloss. Clary always wondered that there is an unhealthy amount of shades of pink. Izzy didn't even need to ask to question, Clary eye she was going to be dragged in there anyways. Too much time looking at foundations and blushes later, Izzy was laiden down with bags full of what seemed to Clary the most unless things. They start walking back. Clary took in the sunshine, smelling the air, which smelled off freshly cut grass. The wind picked up carrying the scent away from her and in its replace a stench of thick depravity took place. It took over Clary's Shadowhunter senses, making her stop in her stop. She was about to warn Izzy when she heard a helplessly familiar yelp. Clary found Izzy sprawled against the soft grass as a Greater Demon smirked at her. "I won't hurt you, pretty girl," The Greater Demon snicker at her, spinning round, taking it's own, sweet time. "I'm here for here." The Greater Demon staggered out a finger covered in boils and bumps at Clary. Shit, Clary thought. Shit, shit, shit.

Clary felt her blood stop and turn to ice, her face paled and her feet seemed rooted for to the ground. Fear had taken over her body and like any other Shadowhunter; she ignored it. When she lunged forward, using all her strength in her but it was still not enough. The Greater Demon seized her wrist, leaving aggressive red marks, it pulled her into a headlock, lifting it's weight to crush her, as both her weight and the demon's were crashing into her ankles. It buckled her knees, as she tried to sustain, her knees gave way, leading all weight down to her ankle joints. Izzy watched, powerlessly, horror locking her to the ground. The fright was like invisible chains clasped onto her, forcing her to stay down. All Izzy could think of was telling Jace that his girlfriend was killed and she couldn't do anything about it. Clary wasn't strong enough, this was a Greater Demon, for Angel's sake! Izzy surveyed the landscape, her eyes brushing over anything that could help. Her phone. Her phone had been knocked and was only a few feet away from her. She wiggled her hips, then her legs, like a worm. She grabbed the phone, holding it like it was her last lifeline. Yes it wasn't her only lifeline, it was Clary's. Gasping for air, she phoned Jace, as she made herself look up, seeing the Greater Demon practically strangling Clary as she pierced a spear into him. They looked as if they were talking. The phone rang a few times before Jace picked up. "Jace, something's happened to Clary. I'm so sorry. We need help." And then the Greater demon disappeared.

Jace was pacing as Alec and Izzy dressed Clary's wounds. He wouldn't dare look at her. Not like this. Not when she could die. Realization sets in, flooding his brain with the thought of Clary dying. He feels his insides go weak and his heart pumping quicker and quicker. Simon was there, staring at her. He had his mouth gaped and his eyes wide. He even thought he went colder than what he was before, and that's cold. Alec and Izzy muttering is timid and silent but it seemed like shouting to Jace. Alec had refused to call Magnus and, therefore, was treating her himself, along with Izzy, who's eyes were filled to the brim with tear. She had, of course, prepared herself for the worst. She glanced over at Jace, who had his back hunched, eyebrows furrowed and still pacing. He stop suddenly, causing a loud screeching sound. "She's a fighter. This is just another battle. And she'll win, like all the other battles she's won." Jace says, looking at no one. His eyes were red and made his golden pupils look a sickly yellow. His face, five shades paler was shaking. His hands were white from him clenching them in fists to hard were white. "Jace, I don't-" Alec tried to comfort but got interrupted by Simon, who's voice was dangerously quiet. "He's right. Clary's strong. Probably the strongest out of all of us. She'll make it through." Silence filled the room, no one says anything the only thing they could hear was Jace's pacing and the tick chiming in the background. Breathing was noiseless. Thankfully, Clary was breathing, but only slightly, with longer and further breaths at a time. Alec stands back and Izzy gasps. Another sounds filled the room. The urgency of Clary's breathing erupts like the most beautiful sound in the world. Jace spins round and sees Clary for the fist time since they got to the Institute. Jace's worry melts when he catches sight of her spluttering for more air and wheezing from not being able to get enough in her lungs. Simon lets a big sigh of relief and goes over for a closer look. Jace, still didn't move; the product of being so overjoyed. Her eye flutter open and the first thing she lands her eyes on was Jace.

Clary was in Jace's room, sleeping. Her breathing leveled out and her face as peaceful as it can be from after a Greater Demon attack. Izzy was with Jace, holding his hand for support. She had apologized recklessly and Jace had always insisted that there was nothing she could have down. Izzy was a downright mess and felt so small and disheartened for not helping Clary. Her eyes were filled with shame. Simon and Alec were cleaning up and getting food, even though none of them could possibly eat. Their stomachs hadn't been relieved from the floppy feeling and their voices were stilled dazed. Izzy and Jace sat by his desk, staring at her. Her red face and bruised wrists, her swollen ankles and bloody neck.

"I'm sorry," Izzy whispered to Jace, her voice breaking.

"For what? I've told you it isn't your fault about what happened." Jace insisted.

"Not for that," Izzy shakes her head and squeezed his hand, her full of sorrow. "For doubting that your girlfriend wouldn't survive."

In Philly with Luke for an art show. Call if you need. Love, Mom.

I sighed as I read the yellow post it note that was left on the cool marble counter top, Jace reading over her shoulder and as Clary slammed it back down on the counter. Jace chuckled as he says; "I guess your staying at the Institute with me now." Jace smiled to himself, knowing that since she was staying with he could protect her. And Clary play slapped her in his chest and grudged into her bedroom, pulling an old bag out of her closet, which was thick with dust. It had been years since she's gone away. She started tossing out clothes from her drawers. Jace was walking slowly, eyeing Clary's drawings, especially the one she drew of Clary and Jace together, lifting his hand to brush over the soft paper. There were ones of Jocelyn and Luke, one's of Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus. There were many of Jace. The soft pencil marks on the paper all perfect. They were all hung on her bedroom walls like wallpaper. Jace was inspecting on of the midnight flower when he was interrupted with a loud grunt from Clary. "Where are my pajamas'?" She tipped her head backwards in frustration after throwing clothes everywhere, and saw Jace shaking his head in disapproval but smiling and she laughed. "You can sleep in one of my t-shirts." Jace instructed and Clary rolled her eyes at him and was surprised when Jace pounced on her and pined her down on her bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her, his mouth down to her neck; Clary rocked her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure. Jace moved his hands to her waist and squeezed gently bringing her back up straight. "We should go." Jace whispered into her hair, the delicate strands against his soft skin. "Doesn't mean we will." Clary compromised. A light laugh escaped Jace's lips as he shuffled to get her bag. He gestured saying they needed to go and she agreed gruffly. She flipped her hair forward, ready to tie her hair up in a ponytail but then realized Jace didn't know about the cut and quickly whipped it back up, Jace was behind her, his arms around her waist when she flipped her hair and thought it was a mind trick when he thought he saw a cut but didn't get a long enough glace to know as she threw her hair back up. He knew he needed to check up on this later.

"So, I still don't get why you can't go to Peru," Alec whined, walking around Magnus's apartment, looking at all the trinkets, which included a letter informing Magnus he was banned form Peru. A loud laugh came from the kitchen full of wisdom and love. "One day, Alexander, one day I will tell you." Magnus promised as he slipped out of the kitchen. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and guided him onto the sofa. Whilst Alec's hands big and strong, calloused on the fingers from holding bows all day, Magnus's were soft, long and well manicured. Today Magnus wore his long fingernails as a French manicure, perfect to the T. "Last night was fun," Alec said, half heartedly as he got lost in Magnus's cat like eyes, lined with thick eyeliner and covered in green shimmery eye shadow. Magnus straightened up when he heard this, he had to talk to Alec about Clary, he would know what to do, Magnus insisted to himself. "Yeah, last night, you remember how I was elaborating about Clary?" Magnus asks, giving Alec's hand a quick and sharp squeeze, Alec slowly nodded, unable to detect where this was going or how well it was going to end. "I need to ask you something. Something is going on with her," Magnus paused, studying Alec. Magnus had many years of experience when it came to facial expression and read Alec's like an open book. Alec was confused; his eyes were dazed because he was thinking back, trying to concentrate about last night. Magnus was about to carry on when Alec cut in. "Yeah, that day when you came over with Clary, Jace was saying to watch out for anything strange because he thinks something's up." Alec explained to Magnus. Magnus's eyebrows shot up; Jace had noticed something was up. Well, of course Jace had noticed, he thought to himself, Jace was her boyfriend. And that's when it clicked, Jace should be worried about this not him. Magnus shouldn't be worried because he wasn't Clary's boyfriend; he was Alec's. So why was Magnus so worried? Yes, Magnus was Clary's friend, but there are certain boundaries friends have. This was something Jace needed to sort out. If Clary wanted his help, she would have said. Maybe those bruises were nothing; maybe she fell down the stairs? He kept telling himself that, even though he knew it wasn't true. He promised himself, that if this got worse, he'll help, but now there was no point. Magnus's only problem was digging himself out of this conversation.

"Oh, uh, okay. I was just… I doesn't matter." Magnus stuttered, Magnus never stutters. Alec narrowed his eyes and stared at Magnus. "What aren't you telling me, Magnus?" Alec insisted, eyes not leaving Magnus's.

"Oh, nothing." Magnus pushed.

"I love you Magnus, and we tell each other everything." Alec said, his voice was harsher than the words.

"Yes, of course, but this doesn't matter," Magnus said "But what does matter is that I am rather hungry, would like pizza. I think I'm going to order pizza." Magnus said, his tone light and jokey.

"Tell me. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Alec, please, it's nothing." Magnus lied.

Alec laughed bitterly, eyes burning bright with rejection. "Yes it does, you obviously don't love me enough to tell me. I thought you loved me, I thought you would tell be," Alec paused as he spat out another dry laugh, glazed with frustration. "Well, I guess I though wrong."

Alec started to march out the apartment, ignoring Magnus's pleads to stay. Magnus sat there, alone. He didn't know what to think. He did the right thing by protecting Clary's secret but by lying to Alec. Maybe that's more wrong than right.

The Institute was strangely quiet. Without the girls to brighten down the place, the rooms seemed to be filled with eerie silence, except the one where Simon and Jace were talking, but even then, there seemed to be a restriction on the voice level. Except when Alec bursted in, interrupting whatever Simon was saying. "Magnus knows something about Clary and won't tell me and I think he doesn't actually love me!" Alec announces when he pushes the door open. Simon and Jace exchange glances and Jace walks towards Alec, trying to comforting. "Firstly, of course he loves you, I mean, come on, which guy who is gay wouldn't love you? And secondly, what about Clary?" Jace's voice split when saying Clary's name, he had been stressed out about her and now Magnus knows something and if Magnus won't tell Alec then he certainly won't tell Jace. "Well," Alec said, like it was obvious. "I would tell you but Magnus won't tell me." The room lay in silence. The quietness pricked them and gave the room a cold edge. "Where is Clary and Izzy?" Alec said, quietly, almost offended to break the silence. "Shopping." Both Sim9on and Jace answered together. "Ah." Was all Alec had to say. And it seemed it was all any of them had to say.

"And this one," Izzy screeched way too enthusiastically, flinging another dress at Clary, who was standing behind her with her arms full of clothes. "Izzy, I think this is enough." Clary concluded as Izzy browsed through another stack of clothes. Izzy rose her eyebrows and puffed out a breath, deflating her cheeks. "Fine, let's go to the changing rooms." She resulted. And off to the changing rooms they did go. Dress after dress, skirt after skirt, top after top, jeans after jeans Clary tried on whilst Izzy would tilt her head and say 'I'm not sure, try on the next thing'. After indulging in hours in the mall, and Clary trying on over twenty items she came out with three. Though Izzy coming out the fifteen things seemed to make Clary's three, non-existent. Izzy rambled on about the latest gossip and Clary would usually grunt in agreement or speak up for false information.

"So," Izzy asked. "Sephora?" Clary whole body deflated and her eyes grew a tired and bored glaze. Her brain was begging to be put out of misery but Clary could see Izzy already eyeing up the multicolored, glitter eyeliners. Clary glanced over at the black and white slogan, moving her eyes down to the lipgloss. Clary always wondered that there is an unhealthy amount of shades of pink. Izzy didn't even need to ask to question, Clary eye she was going to be dragged in there anyways. Too much time looking at foundations and blushes later, Izzy was laiden down with bags full of what seemed to Clary the most unless things. They start walking back. Clary took in the sunshine, smelling the air, which smelled off freshly cut grass. The wind picked up carrying the scent away from her and in its replace a stench of thick depravity took place. It took over Clary's Shadowhunter senses, making her stop in her stop. She was about to warn Izzy when she heard a helplessly familiar yelp. Clary found Izzy sprawled against the soft grass as a Greater Demon smirked at her. "I won't hurt you, pretty girl," The Greater Demon snickeedr at Izzy, spinning round, taking it's own, sweet time. "I'm here for here." The Greater Demon staggered out a finger covered in boils and bumps at Clary. Shit, Clary thought. Shit, shit, shit.

Clary felt her blood stop and turn to ice, her face paled and her feet seemed rooted for to the ground. Fear had taken over her body and like any other Shadowhunter; she ignored it. When she lunged forward, using all her strength in her but it was still not enough. The Greater Demon seized her wrist, leaving aggressive red marks, it pulled her into a headlock, lifting it's weight to crush her, as both her weight and the demon's were crashing into her ankles. It buckled her knees, as she tried to sustain, her knees gave way, leading all weight down to her ankle joints. Izzy watched, powerlessly, horror locking her to the ground. The fright was like invisible chains clasped onto her, forcing her to stay down. All Izzy could think of was telling Jace that his girlfriend was killed and she couldn't do anything about it. Clary wasn't strong enough, this was a Greater Demon, for Angel's sake! Izzy surveyed the landscape, her eyes brushing over anything that could help. Her phone. Her phone had been knocked and was only a few feet away from her. She wiggled her hips, then her legs, like a worm. She grabbed the phone, holding it like it was her last lifeline. Yes it wasn't her only lifeline, it was Clary's. Gasping for air, she phoned Jace, as she made herself look up, seeing the Greater Demon practically strangling Clary as she pierced a spear into him. They looked as if they were talking. The phone rang a few times before Jace picked up. "Jace, something's happened to Clary. I'm so sorry. We need help." And then the Greater demon disappeared.

Jace was pacing as Alec and Izzy dressed Clary's wounds. He wouldn't dare look at her. Not like this. Not when she could die. Realization sets in, flooding his brain with the thought of Clary dying. He feels his insides go weak and his heart pumping quicker and quicker. Simon was there, staring at her. He had his mouth gaped and his eyes wide. He even thought he went colder than what he was before, and that's cold. Alec and Izzy muttering is timid and silent but it seemed like shouting to Jace. Alec had refused to call Magnus and, therefore, was treating her himself, along with Izzy, who's eyes were filled to the brim with tear. She had, of course, prepared herself for the worst. She glanced over at Jace, who had his back hunched, eyebrows furrowed and still pacing. He stop suddenly, causing a loud screeching sound. "She's a fighter. This is just another battle. And she'll win, like all the other battles she's won." Jace says, looking at no one. His eyes were red and made his golden pupils look a sickly yellow. His face, five shades paler was shaking. His hands were white from him clenching them in fists to hard were white. "Jace, I don't-" Alec tried to comfort but got interrupted by Simon, who's voice was dangerously quiet. "He's right. Clary's strong. Probably the strongest out of all of us. She'll make it through." Silence filled the room, no one says anything the only thing they could hear was Jace's pacing and the tick chiming in the background. Breathing was noiseless. Thankfully, Clary was breathing, but only slightly, with longer and further breaths at a time. Alec stands back and Izzy gasps. Another sounds filled the room. The urgency of Clary's breathing erupts like the most beautiful sound in the world. Jace spins round and sees Clary for the fist time since they got to the Institute. Jace's worry melts when he catches sight of her spluttering for more air and wheezing from not being able to get enough in her lungs. Simon lets a big sigh of relief and goes over for a closer look. Jace, still didn't move; the product of being so overjoyed. Her eye flutter open and the first thing she lands her eyes on was Jace.

Clary was in Jace's room, sleeping. Her breathing leveled out and her face as peaceful as it can be from after a Greater Demon attack. Izzy was with Jace, holding his hand for support. She had apologized recklessly and Jace had always insisted that there was nothing she could have down. Izzy was a downright mess and felt so small and disheartened for not helping Clary. Her eyes were filled with shame. Simon and Alec were cleaning up and getting food, even though none of them could possibly eat. Their stomachs hadn't been relieved from the floppy feeling and their voices were stilled dazed. Izzy and Jace sat by his desk, staring at her. Her red face and bruised wrists, her swollen ankles and bloody neck.

"I'm sorry," Izzy whispered to Jace, her voice breaking.

"For what? I've told you it isn't your fault about what happened." Jace insisted.

"Not for that," Izzy shakes her head and squeezed his hand, her full eyes of sorrow. "For doubting that your girlfriend wouldn survive."

**So I had so much fun writing this and am sorry for any mistakes. Please review because I'm nit sure if people like the story or not, and is no point carrying on if no one likes it; because at the end of the day, I'm doing this for you guys. Follow me to see the story unfold, I have some crazy things planned. Thank you and love you all.**

***This chapter is dedicated to my mum: who however much she shouts at me, I will love her. And even though she thinks I don't listen, I really do. And has no idea I'm into writing and is oblivious to that fact of how much I love it, will probably never know because I don't know how good this is, so if it isn't good, I don't want to disappoint her.**


End file.
